xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Future Babidi
Future Babidi is an alternate timeline counterpart of Babidi that was killed by Future Trunks in an effort to stop Future Majin Buu from awakening in the future. Biography Trunks has become much stronger, having been instructed by Supreme Kai. He faces Dabura and destroys him along with Babidi. He was shown to be simply watching the fight against Future Dabura and Future Trunks, holding the device that was meant to absorb energy to awaken Future Majin Buu. Video game stories Shin Budokai - Another Road Future Babidi was planning to resurrect Future Majin Buu, with the help of his henchman, Future Dabura. Future Babidi appears in the World Martial Arts Tournament with Future Dabura and steals the energy of the tournament fighters, including Future Trunks' energy. When Future Trunks decides to bring the Z Fighters of the past to help him, Future Babidi creates Fighting Puppets (more powerful clones of Frieza, Android 18, Cell, and the Z Fighters) from Future Trunks' memories to fight with them. Future Babidi manages to take control of Piccolo, but the Z Fighters save Piccolo from Babidi's Mind Control, however, Vegeta lets himself fall under Future Babidi's spell again. This time, Goku manages to bring him back to his senses. The energy of the battle between Majin Vegeta and Goku revives Future Majin Buu, but Buu refuses to listen to Future Babidi. Future Babibi sees that he has been killed by Buu in Piccolo's memories, and he remembers seeing Namekian Dragon Balls in Piccolo's memories. In order to change his fate, Future Babidi leaves Future Buu in Future Dabura's care and goes off to New Namek in order to use the Dragon Balls to place Buu under his control. On New Namek, Future Babidi recruits both Future Cooler and Future Broly to his side to find the Namekian Dragon Balls, but the Z Fighters reunite the Dragon Balls before them. When Future Dende was doing his wish, Future Babidi appears with Future Broly and Future Cooler. They fight the Z Fighters, so Dende invokes Porunga and makes the three wishes: the first is to revive those slain on New Namek, the second is to eliminate the Big Gete Star, and the third is to bring back the destroyed villages. Before the third wish is made, Future Babidi tries to attack Future Dende. Future Dende cries for help, and Porunga takes this for a wish: an unknown spirit then appears and stops Future Babidi, so Future Babidi leaves New Namek. In one of the possible endings, if the Z Fighters fail to defeat them on New Namek, the Dragon Balls are stolen by the Fighting Puppets. The Z Fighters make to pursue, but Future Babidi appears before their eyes with Future Broly and Future Cooler under his control. Future Broly goes berserk upon seeing Goku and his rampage leads him to kill Future Babidi, Future Cooler and the Z Fighters. In another possible ending, Future Trunks and his allies can not stand up against Future Broly and Future Cooler. The moment they show a hint of weakness, Future Babidi snatches the Namekian Dragon Balls and wishes to control Buu, for eternal life, and to trap his foes on New Namek. On Earth, Future Janemba takes the Dragon Balls, and Future Broly and Future Cooler appear and fight the Z Fighters. After Janemba is defeated, Babidi steals the Dragon Balls. While Vegito fights against Future Super Buu, Future Babidi invokes Shenron. While Future Babidi is doing his wish, he is cut off by Future Mr. Satan who wishes to become the most popular guy in the universe. Enraged at having his wish stolen, Future Babidi lashes out at Future Mr. Satan, but Future Super Buu takes the blow instead, having befriended Future Mr. Satan earlier, leaving him near death. Future Babidi desperately tries to revive Future Super Buu but once revived, Future Super Buu eats Future Babidi for his treachery. Upon gaining Future Babidi's power, Future Super Buu changes form and achieves his pure form, Future Kid Buu. Special abilities * Manipulation Sorcery – Future Babidi is able to take control of an entity who contains evil in their heart and turn them into his servant. * Cloning – Future Babidi is able to create clones, which he calls his Fighting Puppets, by utilizing people's memories. * Haretsu Majyutsu - In the Super manga, Future Babidi attempted to destroy Future Supreme Kai with this attack, but is interrupted by Future Trunks' transformation into a Super Saiyan 2 and defeating Future Dabura. Major Battles * Future Babidi, Future Dabura, Future Pui Pui, and Future Yakon vs. Future Trunks (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2), Future Supreme Kai, and Future Kibito (manga) Category:Dragonball Universe Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Aliens Category:Duplication Category:Magic Users Category:Majin Category:Deceased Category:Possession Category:Flight Category:Tattoo Category:Z Fighters Rogues Gallery Category:Killed In Action Category:Shonen Jump Category:C Class Category:Male Category:Male Category:Murdered